


After The Storm

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki after Thor gets banished in the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This was my first Thor fanfiction.

In the lighting of his chambers Loki's skin appeared to be almost translucent; his pale complexion stretched thin across his high cheek boned face, his big ocean eyes framed by long lashes and outlined with dark shadows. He moved with grace, effortlessly gliding through the pleasantly warm room and over centuries old, though well kept, tile. As he walked he shed his armour, carefully stripping away the metal that only yielded to his touch or his fathers. Beneath all the glamour of the crafted outfit was him.

With delicate hands and long fingers he was unlike any of his kin. Both Thor and Odin were strong, powerful men that had been graced with perfect stature befitting a God. He was thin, far too thin in some of the courts opinion, and fairly tall though still he was dwarfed by Thor.

Standing silently in the womb of his chambers he stared at his hands, at the arm that had been ice burned by the giant—and strangely he thought of Thor. Of his dear brother banished in the forsaken realm. As much as it had been his idea and his plan Loki couldn't hold back the tears that began to cascade down the slopes of his cheeks.

He had never been afraid to cry but to cry over something that he had intentionally caused felt wrong. Wrapping his arms around himself he stood sobbing into the silence, his tears splashing onto the floor, a few strands of his dark hair breaking order and tickling his wet face.

When he was sure his tears had abated Loki straightened and went to his bed. Crawling onto its plush surface he laid down. Idly he wiped his damp face and held back the urge to scream in frustration. With Thor gone his plan would most defiantly succeed—

He stared up at the snowy painting plastered over his ceiling.

—but why did the knowledge that Thor was gone hurt so much...


End file.
